darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Culture
Interesting articles as seen in Crystal Culture magazine. ;MEDITERRANEAN POP IDOL COMES TO TOWN, including excerpts from ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY and the ASSOCIATED PRESS - 10/16/09. :CRYSTAL SPRINGS has been become a hot spot for new celebrity residences this week, beginning with the arrival of Charles Townsend, Jr. of banking fame. Much to the town’s further surprise, the prospect of a new semi-permanent affluent addition became known to the city council last week, when official correspondence was opened with the management retinue of Greek musician and polyglot Dimitri Philemonopoulos concerning his post-secondary education. :It was leaked back in January that the international pop-star known as Dimitri Phoenix – Philemonopoulos’ shortened stage name – was looking for a University to attend for a variety of study interests that included anthropological study, environmental concerns, linguistics, and medicine. When interviewed by the Associated Press in April, after the rumor was confirmed and universities worldwide began offering the musician enrollment incentives, Mr. Philemonopoulos eloquently stated, “I have always wanted to be apart of the global initiative for cultural understanding and environmentalism, so I write music I hope will motivate my audience to go out and make a difference in their communities.” He later mentions that he clearly does not know exactly what interests he would like to focus on yet, but “is a fast learner, and more than happy to explore different options.” :With approval from the city council and mayor Allen Gainsborough, a committee from the University of Colorado began to work on an incentive package for Philemonopoulos in March with donations included from several local companies. :“We believe Mr. Philemonopoulos shares the same ideas and hopes that Crystal Springs hopes to instill in the global community,” stated Mr. Gainsborough, when questioned why the money was not going towards more immediate civil interests. “While we can’t compete with the more affluent universities, Crystal Springs has a thriving international community, clean industry, and cultural awareness that could not only benefit Mr. Philemonopoulos’ admirable interests, but will also shine a global spotlight on our city that we believe will attract more investment and tourism.” :The incentive package remains open to public perusal and comment, and includes a federally-approved packet for honorary citizenship and residence while Philemonopoulos remains enrolled in university with the further caveats that he will perform pre-scheduled concerts in the area, and foster a positive relationship between the US and the Middle-East. Additional incentives include hefty scholarships, free housing, and accelerated degree programs for linguistics and music. :Philemonopoulos is known worldwide for his incredible command of language and a popular blend of traditional Mediterranean instrumentation, strong rhythms, and powerful vocals in his music. ;LOCAL PHILANTHROPIST SHOWS TASTE IN ART - 10/03/2009 :One of the local museums of Crystal Springs happened to be holding an evening exhibition of a large collection of Impressionist paintings, all dating from the late 1800s and early 1900s. Among those attending was one Aaron Godwin, who purchase the piece pictured at right. Mister Godwin is perhaps best known among Crystal Springs residents for his many contributions to local charities and businesses, as well as his somewhat reclusive lifestyle. While it would be stretching things to declare him "most eligible bachelor," Mr. Godwin does have something of a fan following among the citizenry. Though the girls might be in for a bit of disappointment... Mr. Godwin was seen speaking with a lady who was also at the exhibition, and the conversation certainly seemed a warm one... (Photo of Aaron and Jocelyn speaking, both smiling) Category:Crystal Springs Magazines